


please don’t take your sunshine away

by shallowness



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 1.13 double drabble.</p><p>Disclaimer: Not mine, not profiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don’t take your sunshine away

...and he feels the weight shift again as Sammy unmistakably joins them on the bed. Jack lets out a groan.

“He’s just worried about you,” she says, a laugh in her voice. “Aren’t you, Sammy?”

“He knows he’s not allowed on the bed. Never has been. Even when he first came and he was miserable, Dad wouldn’t let him and—“

He’s watching Sammy, but Jack feels the weight of her gaze on him, the affection warming him as much as the sunlight flooding the room.

“Okay, okay. I’ll get him off your bed.” He senses her move away and his hand shoots up so that his arm’s a barrier between her and Sammy. He smiles, but inside he knows with certainty that if she leaves his bed, the sunshine goes and the pain returns.

“You stay.” He knows he deserves the raised eyebrows he’s getting, but she humors him.

“Sammy, off the bed.” The dog listens to her, always does, always will, and Jack pulls his girl down to him, because the sunlight is so bright, he can’t see her face, just the outline of her body. He needs her warmth. Just as he’s sure he’s got it, he...

Fin

Feedback is loved.


End file.
